Dark, It's Bright
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Yaoi, a vampire, a fallen guardian angel, and the Holocaust can equal one thing....a dark fic and lemons! Really M, sorry!


Its quite funny. They put me in this room, with all the other naked, anorexic jews. The lights go off and many screams fill the air—full of fright. And then the screams of pain.

The horrible gas. Oh, im so scared!

I sigh, sitting down, and resting my left cheek on my left hand, waiting.

"I can't breath!," they all gasp, falling to the floor and dying.

I draw animals in the air, bored. The others said it was fun to hang out here. You get to feel the pain of others. And there's so much, it'll feed you for eternity. But this is kinda boring.

I mean, yeah, the pain is cool; but its not like a blood feast.

Finally, the lights turn back on. Im surrounded with a sea of dead people. Awesome. What's next? Burning?

Oooo, fun.

Burning tickles your insides man!

Well, unless your torn _apart_ then burned. Then that just hurts like hell. But they don't know that.

I stand up, scrummaging around the bodies. I wonder if any of them have enough blood to satisfy me for today? Turns out, that's a no. They are lifeless pieces of shit that are no use to me.

I stay in there for a while, waiting again. I tear some of the bodies apart and play doctor. You know, a game where you tear the bodies apart them try to put them back together?

Well, actually, ya kinda shouldn't know. Only vampires like myself do.

I want blood. I want sex too. Mmm, to feel a guys cock jam into my hole..and his skin is so hot. I'll stay here a see how it plays out. And when i get bored, ill do something else.

___________________________________________________

They were staring at me, gawking. Jeez, this is retarded. Im siting in that gas room. Just waiting. Playing with bodies. And then they open the door, and they see me alive. They quickly pull me out the room and force me too the floor—well kinda not force; im letting them do it.

"How is he still fucking alive?!," one of the Germans scream.

"How the fucking hell should i know!," the other said.

They stared at me, and i stared back—totally un afraid.

Then they both slam there fist into my face(which tickles and i can't help but smirk) and pick me up and drag me to a place where they are burning the Jews.

I throw them off me. "Get your filthy hands off me." Im the vampire prince. You don't touch a vampire prince unless he wants you to.

I do the honors. I pic up a twig that is a-flamed, and then hold it to my skin. I immediately ignite. They stare at me—shocked at what i did.

I sit down, trying to hold back my giggles as the flames tingle my skin. My blood heats, making me feel all warm inside. Ahh, how good it feels.

Then, the flame goes out. I am sad. I feel all cold again.

This time, the whole camp stares at me.

I smile, waving. "'Ello!"

______________________________________________________

They tried killing me in numerous ways. Shooting. Fire. Gas. Chopping. Poisoning.

None worked. I didn't get a single scratch! It's was kinda funny watching them get so angry when they couldn't kill me, and them finding out they couldn't hurt me when they got mad that they couldn't kill me. So right now, im in this really hot guys office, sitting on the floor with a smirk on my face.

The guy has medium blonde hair with green citrus eyes and white skin. He has a nice frame—mmm, 6 pack?

Ha, i have an eight.

His dick wouldn't be so bad right? Does he even have a wife? Girl friend? No. He's looks 20. Awesome.

"Who are you?," he asks, inspecting a blade on his desk. It kinda cool. Pretty dragon.

"Who are you?," i reply.

"I am a person who is asking you questions."

Aww, i love him. "I am the person who is not answers you questions," i reply.

The blonde guy smirked, nodding shortly. "Ahh, Clever?"

"I got caught didn't i?"

"Unless you wanted to get caught." He looks at me with amusing eyes.

I look back with my rebellious. "Yes indeed.."

"I am Will," the man says after a long silence.

"As in William? Awesome name. Not kinda German-ish, i must say. My name is Dark."

"Well, that's because i am not German," the man replies, putting his sword away and standing up. "Dark, a very.....interesting name. I find it....much to my liking."

This guy has no clue who he is messing with. I want to break him in half. Destroy his pride.

With hunger, i go into vampire mode. I blink, and then my fangs are out, and my eyes are red.

I appear behind William, who was not looking towards my direction.

I wrap my arms around his, waste, my fingers tapping against his abs. They are as good as i thought.

Will does not tense. "A vampire?"

"Yesserie!" I push his shirt up, and then throw it somewhere. I nuzzle his neck, letting the tip of my fangs run along its base. Slits form and blood comes out. I lick it up playfully. Oooo, rare blood. "AB Negative?," I ask.

"The finest."

Feisty. He is interesting. I turn him around to face me and then slam him against the wall. "Do you not understand the position you are in?"

"Ahhh, my dear Dark." Will held out a necklace. It has the alchemy marks all over it. Stars, planets.......

The minute i see it, I'm against the wall farthest away from Will, my body flat against it. Hisses ring out from my mouth. "How did you find that?!," i murmur.

Will smirks. "I have been looking for you a long time Dark."

Ding. "Vvvvvvvvampire hunnnter?!" If i had a heart, it would be beating insanely wild.

"Yes, go on." Will sets the necklace on his desk, walking closer to me. Every step he takes, i change a new place. "Get away from me!," i scream.

"You know who i am, Dark."

I don't want to think about it. I don't want to be there. But i can't leave. Im bound. We're bound. I try several places in the room, but then he's right there, stepping closer every time. Finally, im cornered.

"Tell me who i am," Will says. "You know who i am, tell me." Will places his thumb and index finger on my chin, lifting it up to force me to look at him.

I stare into his spricy green eyes.

_Speak_.

"My fallen guardian angel." The words rolled out my lips like an avalanche.

I try to get out of his hold, but he is determined to humiliate me. "Who is the one who raised you?"

"You."

"Who is the one who let you harness this power?"

"You."

The fallen angel guardian vampire hunter then got only a centimeter away from my face. "Who are you?"

I blink. "I am yours."

"That's right."

____________________________________________________

Will slammed me into the wall. I glare at him, cold and hard.

He smirks, grabbing my face the way he always does. "You really don't ever learn do you, Dark?"

The wine spilling out of the cup onto the white table dripped onto the floor. I did not spill it. He did. He grabbed my hand and then forced me to nock it over.

The men he was eating with stared at me. Either Angels or Fallen Angels or Vampires or Vampire hunters. But even though they were all different, they all had one thing running through their minds: Beat the shit out this child and then fuck him senseless.

Will tore 'the' necklace of his neck, and waved it in front of me. It came so close to touching me. Only half a centimeter. Then, "You have three choices: 1. You are tortured by the necklace. 2. You are fucked by me in front of them. 3. You get fucked by all of us."

Hmm......i really had to consider this. I definitely didn't want one. So, i can be fucked by will, or fuck by all of them. Hmm........ "Three."

"You slut."

I shrugged, sliding the silk robe Will had given me off my body. It fell to the floor, leaving all my body parts exposed.

"But i am _your _slut aren't i?"

______________________________________________________

Finally, thank you dark lord, after 100 years, Will died.

I went back to hanging out in the Concentration Camps, joking around, getting drunk, jerking off, getting fucked, and then meeting William in every new generation.

His cock was always hot as he slid it into my ass, making me moan with pleasure. And getting fondled was always fun, fun.

I feel sorry for Jewish people. They just suffocated and died.

Now, I, I had some fun.

I ended up ruling over Vampire land. Will turned out to be my servant, and then one day trying to kill me. Instead i drank him dry, and he was reborn again as my son.

Amazing how life works, ain't it?

________________________________________________________

(Extra)

Will jammed his cock into my ass mercilessly. I scream, feeling my insides tear. It does not hurt, but it does. Will starts moving inside me, his hot, juicy erection rubbing inside me and causing friction. His hands stroke my dick playfully.

I clench onto the sheets that are dirty with blood. "Ahh! Will! More!"

I cum—a mixture of blood and semen.

(Extra 2)

Will is holding onto my waste, his hands sliding up it. My hole is taking his dick in right to the base! And oh, how i love it. Finally, as i scream for me, Will grabs onto my nipples, fondling them perfectly as he twists and pinches them with the exact rhythm as his cock is slamming into me.

I moan, louder and louder, leaning more against Will. We both cum at the same time, and oh, his hot semen inside me feels so good!

(Extra 3)

Will is sitting in his leather chair. His hands are in my hair, squeezing onto the strands tightly. I carefully lick the head of his cock while i stroke the length. I am moaning into it—wanting to taste Williams hot semen. Will is thrusting into my throat, and it is wonderful. He is so hot that he is amazing. And then, he lets out a loud moan, and his body freezes in its current position; cuming inside of my mouth. I gulp it all down, licking my lips and smirking up to Will.

"You taste so amazing, William."


End file.
